


Eggsaster

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caring, Comedy, Fluff, Jealous Noctis, M/M, Nooo he isn't jealous of the egg, Prom would be a good parent, an egg, not Noctis, protective prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: No, Noctis isn't jealous. Not him! And especially not of the egg Prompto's caring about the whole day now!





	Eggsaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! Together with another story of our dorky boyfriends!  
> I read a really cute fanfic about Prom building a nest and somehow... the idea never left my mind. Caring and Protective Prompto? I NEED MORE OF THIS!  
> So I wrote this fanfic. And because it's about an egg I thought it would be a good easter special. 
> 
> Have fun reading~<3

„What?! We’re not going to do that!” Noctis protested. He stood at the end of the bed in the hotel room, balling his hands into fists and clenching his teeth.

The air was fresh in the little room and rain purred against the windows. Outside it was already dark, only the faint light of a street lamp glowing in the night.

Prompto huffed and turned his back to Noctis.

“You’re heartless, Noct.”

“Only because I want to sleep in MY bed?! I don’t see why I should give it to that… ‘thing’!”

The ‘thing’ Noctis spoke about was oval and black, with a few spots on the surface. And right now, it was in Prompto’s arms, who held it close to his chest as if he was the mother of it.

It had been late when they had found the Chocobo egg in the middle of the forest, abandoned by its family, alone in its nest. Because it had felt cold Prompto had insisted on bringing it to a safe place, where they could keep it warm. Ignis had suggested they take it to the next hotel.

Now Prompto and Noctis were here, together in their hotel room which they had always shared since their relationship had developed. Though this time it wasn’t only them sharing the bed.

With resentment Noctis stared at the egg, wrinkling his nose.

“Fine, then go outside,” Prompto said, pointing towards the door. “We don’t need your stupid jealousy right now. It stresses the egg!”

The egg! The egg here, the egg there! Noctis was sick of hearing it! With a huff he stormed outside and slammed the door behind him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked as Noctis stamped past him into the hotel lounge, a small room with a comfortable couch, wooden chairs and a little bar. “Trouble in paradise?”

Ignis placed his cocktail on the table.

“Is it about the e-“

He broke off as Noctis glared at him.

“Calm down, princess. It’s just an egg,” Gladio said, a grin slowly appearing on his lips.

Noctis opened his mouth to protest but closed it again and with a grumble sat down next to Gladio on the couch. Without asking he grabbed his beer and emptied it in one go.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ignis offered.

“Iggy, I think this case is clear. He’s jealous.”

“Of the… egg?” Ignis asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Of the egg,” Gladio confirmed.

The desk vibrated as Noctis slammed the beer can down which crushed the thin aluminum in his hand.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Language, Noctis!”

“But he- he kicked me out! Just because of that goddam thing!”

Surprised Gladio turned fully around to Noctis.

“He kicked you out?”

With a grumble Noctis crossed his arms in front of his chest, sinking deeper into the couch.

“Yeah…” he grunted. “He wanted to prepare something for that thing and claimed the whole bed!”

“I see,” Gladio said. “And you didn’t want to play along so he kicked you out.”

The annoyed huff that followed confirmed Gladio’s suggestion.

“Though Prompto isn’t entirely wrong,” Ignis said, his cocktail untouched since Noctis had entered the room. “The egg was very cold when we found it. It needs a warm place, so the chick inside won’t die.”

Noctis pursed his lips in a pout, his fingers clenching around his arms.

“Okay, alright! I get it!” he said, gesturing into the air. He stood up, balled his hands before stomping back to his room. Though his steps were quieter this time.      

 

Carefully Prompto placed a pillow behind the egg, before continuing to roll the blanket he had found in the drawer around it. Another pillow laid on the left side of the egg, protecting it from falling off the bed.

With a sigh Prompto looked at his… nest. It looked fine, even though he wasn’t a Chocobo. Still he missed something. His eyes wandered to the pillow on the left and his heart sunk. There, where he had filled the gap with a pillow, was someone else supposed to be. Someone who would shield the egg, who would protect it just like Prompto did from his side.

Prompto was still mad at Noctis for acting so selfishly, not thinking about the little being inside the egg which needed to be protected. But even though Prompto had kicked him out earlier he missed him now. Now that everything was finished and prepared, he had nothing to do anymore. Nothing to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t think about their fight.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, sitting down next to the egg and pulling it into a hug.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered, more to himself. “Even if he never comes back… It’s not your fault.”

The door opened, causing Prompto to flinch. He didn’t dare to look up. Maybe it was Ignis, asking if he was alright. He was always worried about him.

But the steps Prompto heard were hesitant, careful. Not like Ignis at all.

“Uhm… hey,” Noctis said.

Prompto held the egg closer to his chest as he looked up.

“Hey,” he said, but as their eyes met, he quickly turned away.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them. Prompto wished Noctis would just spit out what he wanted and then leave. Or he would apologize, but Prompto didn’t want to hold out hope.

Finally, it was Noctis who broke the silence.

“Mind if… I help you?” he asked.

Surprised Prompto raised his eyebrows, turning back to him and staring at him with widened eyes.

“Uhm… I’m almost done,” he said.

“I see…” Noctis mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Is it… is the egg okay?”

Prompto looked down at the egg, brushing over it’s top.

“I… think? I just hope it wasn’t too late.”

“Prom I…” Noctis started, but broke off, searching for words. “I… I’m sorry. I… might have overreacted. I didn’t mean to… I was just-”

“Jealous?” Prompto asked, tilting his head to the side and laying it on top of the egg, scrutinizing his boyfriend.

Noctis wrinkled his nose, turned to the side and then back to Prompto, still avoiding eye contact. “Yeah…” he admitted, blushing. “I mean, since we found that thi-… the egg… you speak of nothing else. It’s like… I don’t exist.”

“Awww, Noct,” Prompto said, smiling a little bit. “You’re sweet. But you don’t have to be jealous of our little baby.”

Noctis stumbled backwards, his blush crawling to his ears. “B- what?!”

Chuckling Prompto patted at the left side of his nest. “Come here, papa. Let’s cuddle all together.”

It took a moment for Noctis to calm his nerves down enough to join Prompto and the egg. Still he was nervous as he crawled under the blanket.

“So, we’re playing house now?” he asked.

Prompto nodded with a grin while he adjusted the egg in the middle of them. Then he grew serious.

“It’s always two, right?” he asked. “Two parents?”

Noctis inhaled sharply, then sighed, reached out and pulled Prompto’s head closer, pressing his nose into his blond hair.

Carefully Prompto cuddled against Noctis, as far as the egg between them allowed it.

“I missed you,” Prompto said. “I thought… you would be so angry that you would never come back.”

“That’s bullshit, Prom.”

“I-I know, but…” Slowly Prompto looked up, biting his lip. “I mean I was totally on the egg’s side, but without you… it wasn’t perfect.”

“What?”

“The…” Prompto turned his head and mumbled his words into the pillow. Confused Noctis raised his eyebrows, causing Prompto to grow more flustered. “The… nest,” he finally managed. “A Chocobo needs a nest, right? And it needs two parents to be with him.”

Noctis blinked a few times, before he started to laugh.

“I’m not joking!” Prompto protested.

“No, I know that. It’s just- you’re so adorable,” Noctis said and placed a small kiss on Prompto’s lips. “I bet you would be a wonderful mother.”

Prompto turned red and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could do so Noctis hushed him with his lips, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It took Prompto a moment to kiss back, but when he did a relieved sigh left his lips. Noctis took the opportunity to open Prompto’s mouth, causing his boyfriend to moan.

A crack stopped them.

With horror in his eyes Prompto broke the kiss.

“No! No no no!” he said, quickly pulling the blanket away and examining the egg. His hands were trembling as he brushed over the surface.

“Shit!” Noctis cursed as he saw the breakage at the top. Without thinking twice, he pulled out his phone. “I call I-“

Another crack followed. Noctis stopped in his movement, his hand sinking into his lap. Another crack. With wide eyes both boys watched how the surface of the egg broke apart until a tiny beak appeared.

“N-N-Noct i-i-it’s hatching!” Prompto squeaked, his voice shaking with excitement.

“I see it, I see it!”

“Come on, little on! You can do it!”

“Don’t give up, you’re almost there!”

A cheep filled the air, followed by more cracks and finally a head popped up. Big, black eyes stared at Prompto and Noctis. They stared back, mesmerized by the little chick.

 

In the lounge Ignis took the last sips of his cocktail as his phone vibrated with a message. He looked down on it and fell into a fit of coughing.

“What’s up?” Gladio asked, glancing over Ignis’ shoulder at the text message and snorted. “Well… that escalated quickly.”

After Ignis had calmed down he read the message again, shaking his head in disbelief.

It was only one sentence but even that was enough for Ignis’ nerves.

 

Noctis: “I’m a dad! :D”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I would be happy about feedback of all sorts. I hope you liked it.


End file.
